Sentinel-class Patrol Craft
Background Introduced in 5 BBY, the Sentinel-class Patrol Craft is part of the navy's New Class Initiative. The House of Royal Intelligence wanted a highly capable reconnaissance vessel for use both within the Kingdom of Jod and in the "Outside Galaxy" under Royal Command that could be covert enough to hide and have the capability of carrying a small ground force for deep insertion military intelligence gathering operations (this would be a concept later developed into the Naval Reconnaissance Trooper). The Kingdom's Navy, meanwhile, wanted a patrol vessel quick and agile enough to counter smugglers & piracy and support the current PB-950 Patrol Boat X-3 in a dual or triple vessel approach to manageable threats, as well as fulfilling other mission profiles such as recon of enemy worlds & fleet movements and being able to retreat before being countered or even discovered (the PB-950 line lacked the speed & stealth abilities for that mission profile). In one of the few instances in Jod history where the House of Royal Intelligence and Jod Military Forces saw eye-to-eye, the Fair & Group Military Contracting---who also produced the [[FAIR Raptor-class Fighter|FAIR Raptor-class Fighter]]---delivered an amazing product for both mission applications. Exterior Design The Sentinel-class Patrol Craft is wrapped in a Ferro-magnesium hull reinforced with alusteel & coated in air-foam/silicate ceramic (250 RU), while the House of Royal Intelligence version is furthermore enhanced with a matte black finish and coated in Reflec & Nightshadow (otherwise the standard stock hull is gray & black stripped in ship camouflage color); structural components are wrapped in durasteel in mission application models. Top of the line deflector shields (200 SBD) provide further protection to both mission applications. Five landing struts provide for easy landing access on planetary environments, while those same struts also provide a strong magnetic grip to latch onto any landings on asteroids (this magnetic grip can be "shielded" to almost zero strength if need be as well). The ship is equipped with a small ventral underbelly hanger bay, which off-loads via a lift in between the three twin laser cannon turrets (ventral bow, port, & starboard). The hanger is large enough to hold 6 Z4-Z Speeder Bikes & 2 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles (LTR), a small workshop, several deploy-able survival structures & tents, a sickbay, and three extra fuel canisters (1 for the vehicles and 2 for the ship). System & Weapon Design The Sentinel-class is equipped with long range communications & sensors, as well as signal jamming & sensor jamming capabilities. The sensors are adjusted to be extremely sensitive with great depth and range capabilities. Weaponry consists of 4 twin barreled turreted heavy laser cannons, 2 forward facing blaster cannons (located ventral bow to port & starboard of the cockpit), and 2 forward facing laser cannons (located dorsal bow to port and starboard of the cockpit). Additionally, the craft is equipped with 4 concussion missile launchers ventral of the bow, Chaff & Flares, and 2 Copycat Pods. While the four Naval Guards act primarily as gunners, the 4 heavy laser cannons they operate can be operated by the bridge as well, enable the guards to act as security & Light Infantry. Interior Design & Crew The ship sacrifices space for the crew for the the vessel's small size, maneuverability, weapons payload, and small hanger bay. All of the 5 double bunk living quarters, 2 five bunk trooper barracks, mess hall & lounge (with kitchen), 2 refreshers & 2 sonic showers, general storage, and small gym are all be located just behind, forward, & below the cockpit and goes until the ventral bow facing dual heavy laser cannon turret. A ladder well descends down from the trooper barracks and into the small hanger bay and access to the workshop, 3 heavy laser turrets, and sick bay. Lounge The mess hall & lounge (with kitchen) is located just behind the cockpit, featuring little more then two sets of half circle of bench seats around a circular holo & game table in each port & starboard corners of the lounge (with traditional board games, card games, and other entertainment in foot drawers under the bench seats) closet to the cockpit with a kitchen split between port & starboard behind that and a miniature mess hall with two rectangular tables and chairs. A access door leads from the lounge and into the living quarters beyond, with several steps leading down for a floor layout height adjustment. Living Quarters A access door leads from the lounge and to the living quarters of the crew, with a ladder well extending up to the twin heavy laser turret above and descending below to the next level under them. It should be noted that the ladder well can be sealed off in either direction with heavy blast doors that automatically deploy in case of an emergency or be manually activated from the cockpit. The living quarters feature two double bunks built into the wall to either side with one side featuring a small personal office (with closed door) to the bow starboard of the living quarters near the lounge and the other side featuring a extra double bunk bed built into the wall near the aft port of the living quarters. One refresher and one sonic shower take up the back wall of the living quarters. Trooper Barracks A trooper barracks in located directly below the living quarters with an identical layout to the crew's living quarters above, except that the refreshers and sonic showers have replaced the office. The back wall is now replaced with a secured hatch that leads into a walkway that leads down into the engines. Just before this secured walkway, however, is two emergency doors built into the floor, which are actually access doors to 2 escape pods. In front of the trooper barracks is the gym and beyond that the general storage. The ladder well above extends through the trooper barracks and to the hanger bay below. Gym The gym is small with several exercise bikes, a select few weight machines, and one flat bench & several loose dumb bells on a rack. Directly beyond the gym towards the bow is the General Storage. General Storage The general storage is located towards the bow of the ship in the nose and in front of the gym & trooper barracks. The storage area is separated by double blast doors from the rest of the ship and is lined with food & general supplies needed for any journey along the walls on racks bolted to the ground. Food & supplies are kept in place with webbing along the racks. Hanger Bay The hanger is large enough to hold 6 Z4-Z Speeder Bikes & 2 Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicles (LTR), a small workshop, several deploy-able survival structures & tents, a sickbay, and three extra fuel canisters (1 for the vehicles and 2 for the ship). Category:Kingdom of Jod